Papercut
by Vehicle Sunshine
Summary: There is no love for Jet. One sided Jetko with some LongshotJet


I really wish I could filk this song. It's so Jet it's scary.  
Zuko: Oh look, she's writing serious slash. I'm semi-proud in you.  
Because I decided not to pair you up with Longshot?  
Zuko: ... Maybe.

Rick: No Avatar. No Linkin Park. No service.

(Begin Transmission)

_But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall_

Jet knew that Longshot and Smellerbee were worried about him. Hell, if Pipsqueak and The Duke had come along, they'd be worried too.

It's not healthy, they would cry. You shouldn't spend all your time following some guy, Jet. You need to find a job. You need to settle down and forget about fighting.

He had told them years ago. It was a normal reconnaissance mission; Just Longshot, Smellerbee, and Pipsqueak. He didn't quite remember how it had slipped out. He just sort of... Whispered it. Thought aloud.

"I'm... Gay..."

Smellerbee gaped at him. Pipsqueak raised an eyebrow. Longshot remained stoic as usual.

Smellerbee said that she didn't care. She was lying.

Pipsqueak that he would never think less of him. He was lying.

Longshot remained silent. He was the only truthful one among them.

It spread like a cancer throughout the camp. The Duke had made a few jokes about him, but he just laughed it off. Or so they thought.

He didn't like being gay. He felt like he was disappointing his friends. His family. Sure, his parents weren't alive, but what would they think? Would that sad gaze Smellerbee would give him be instead on his mother? Would that cold glare of Longshot's be on his father?

* * *

A few months later, the Avatar and his friends arrived. He didn't like the boys; One was far too young, and he had never liked Water Tribe boys. He tried to hook up with the girl, and his friends seemed relieved.

His dislike of girls grew when the bitch froze him to a tree.

Longshot was the one who found him. He had slowly chizled the ice off of him, his eyes never leaving his work.

Jet had grinned at him. "Women, eh?" he said jokingly. No answer. Of course. Longshot hadn't spoken a word since they had met. Pipsqueak said that he was stupid. Jet knew better.

After the ice had been cut and melted away, Jet slid off the tree. He rubbed his neck and stared at Longshot. "So... You're not dissapointed in me, are you? Because I'm--"

A deep kiss cut his sentence short. It all went downhill from there.

* * *

A few more months passed. Jet had just gotten released from jail; A month before, he had stolen from a nearby town. He didn't feel much like himself, or freedom fighting.

"Duke," he had announced one morning. "I'm leaving for Ba Sing Sei. You're in charge. Don't break anything." He had then stormed out of the tree house, leaving the others in a bewildered stupor.

"Wait!"

Longshot and Smellerbee had practically jumped out of the trees to catch him. "We're not letting you go alone, Jet!" she cried out.

He scowled. "What do you care? You guys haven't acted the same towards me since I came out!" he shouted.

Longshot's gaze hardened. "He's right, Jet. You're like a big brother to us. A big, stupid, gay big brother!" she said softly, reaching out to give him a hug.

He brushed her off. "Fine. Don't get on my way."

Jet had always wanted to go to Ba Sing Sei. A old fortuneteller woman had told him that his fate lied in Ba Sing Sei. Maybe the old bat was right.

All he knew that he found love on that boat.

* * *

Lee was a very attractive young man, maybe a year shy of eighteen with thick black hair and eyes like molten gold. He had a large scar over his left eye; Probably from an attack on his village. Still incredibly beautiful, yet pained, like a butterfly missing a wing.

'He would make a great Freedom Fighter!' Jet had thought. He turned out to be as skilled a swordsman as he was fair. A perfect Freedom Fighter. A perfect warrior. A perfect love.

His heart shattered when he saw that he was a Firebender.

His lovesick brain couldn't comprehend it. How could someone so wonderful be a murderous monster? Was he wrong? Were there good Firebenders?...

No.

Lee was evil.

And he needed to stop him.

So, he sat outside of Lee's window, watching the boy undress. He knew that Lee could start Firebending at any moment. Maybe while he's taking off his shirt. Or when's he's slipping out of his pants. Did he see a spark when he took off his undergarments? He was sure that he saw something when he slipped the blanket around himself.

And even if he didn't see anything, that didn't stop him from coming back.

And coming back...

And coming back...

And coming back...

* * *

All the events led up to one special night, when Jet was waiting outside of the teahouse. Longshot and Smellerbee confronted him. About _his problem._

Longshot had slipped an arm around Smellerbee, and they were talking about his problem?

He couldn't take it anymore.

It had to be now or never.

When he stormed into the teahouse, he was sure that he heard somebody cry out... Smellerbee...

Why didn't Longshot say anything? Do anything? Why didn't he care? Why didn't he... Care...

* * *

Jet was arrested that night. He expected a few nights in a dank jail cell, not to be thrown onto some weird chair.

The light... Went round and round... Made him dizzy...

There is no war in Ba Sing Sei... Shut up... There is no war in Ba Sing Sei... Shut up... There is no war in Ba Sing Sei... SHUT UP!

He let out an anguished cry, muffled by the small black stones that gagged him.

There is no love in Ba Sing Sei. There is no love in Ba Sing Sei. There is no love in Ba Sing Sei.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

* * *

Wow... I got emotional when I was writing the end... Wow... 


End file.
